


蜘蛛力量的正确用途

by Daisy8341



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy8341/pseuds/Daisy8341
Summary: RR贱x荷兰虫





	蜘蛛力量的正确用途

**Author's Note:**

> RR贱x荷兰虫

“呃，Wade? 这是你的儿子吗？”Weasel举着酒瓶的手尴尬地悬在半空中，他开始考虑要不要给Wade身后的小男孩准备一杯牛奶。  
“不，不是我儿子，也不是我女儿，只是一个跟踪狂小屁孩而已。”Wade摆摆手，根本没打算理会身后一直跟着自己的Peter。  
Peter闻言握紧了抓着双肩包肩带的手，咬紧下唇目光坚定地朝红黑色制服男人的背影大步跨去，他把一只手搭在Wade肩膀上，大声道：“Wade, 你都不回头看我。”  
“Ouch! 哥的肩膀！”Wade状似痛苦地扶上被Peter搭上的那边肩膀，掰开他的手恨恨道：“你就不能控制一下你的蜘蛛力量吗？！”  
“对……对不起。”Peter讪讪地收回罪恶的爪子，声音也小了许多。  
“你别再跟着我了，算我求你的，小鬼？”Wade吊着他脱臼的半边肩膀转过身，终于肯正视Peter了，“还有，哥对十四岁的小屁孩半点兴趣都没有，要我重复多少次？”  
“可我还有两个月就十八了。”  
“哦，我都跟美国队长同龄了，十四和十八在我的眼里没区别。”  
“可你上个月还跟一个只比我大两岁的女人出去约会！二十跟十八有区别吗？”Peter忿忿不平。  
“女人跟小屁孩有区别，懂？还不清楚的话回去问你的Mr. Stark. ”Wade背过身，作势不再理他。  
酒吧里人声嘈杂，音乐声声震耳，时不时有人好奇地看着Wade和这个新来的小朋友，他们中不少人是在未成年时期就成为玛格丽特姐妹酒吧熟客的，但眼前这个男孩跟他们明显不是一个世界的人。  
Peter低下头，忍受着Wade的忽视和旁人异样的目光，感觉有一道无形的墙将他们两人的世界隔开了。Wade是从什么时候开始疏远自己来着？  
   
   
一个月前，布鲁克林某屋顶，Peter跟他的夜巡拍档一起享受工作后的闲暇，像往常一样。不过只是看起来像往常一样，因为Peter在打自己小算盘——  
“Karen, 我真的应该在今晚向Wade表…..表白，吗？”Peter掀起一半的蜘蛛面罩，释放着自己因激动而过分滚烫的气息。  
“机不可失，时不再来。”  
“那，那我要怎么开口才能显得…..容易让他接受一点？”Peter手中的三明治快被他攥扁了。  
“你是除了我之外最爱自己跟自己说话的人，蛛网宝宝。”Wade一边嚼着鸡肉卷一边含糊不清道。  
“Wade!”  
被突如其来地呼唤一声，Wade下意识转过头，嘴唇却猝不及防地被一个温软冰凉的物体贴上，他惊愕得瞪大双眼，塞满食物的口腔鼓胀着吞也不是，吐也不是。  
还好Peter只是蜻蜓点水，贴上去印了一会儿就松开了Wade的唇，Wade赶紧「咕噜」一声把东西吞进肚子里。  
“Wade, 你….能和我交往吗？”  
“想都别想！”  
   
   
大概从那个时候开始吧，Wade就不再和自己组队夜巡，每次Peter揪住他想问清楚为什么拒绝自己时，他总以「你还小」这种荒唐的理由含糊带过。可蜘蛛侠打败过无数个为祸纽约的大坏蛋，他已经不是小孩子了。  
在酒吧旁的巷口等了将近两个小时，终于等到Wade一边灌着酒一边晃晃悠悠地走出来，Peter赶紧换上红蓝色的蜘蛛战衣紧随在他身后，贴着墙一路弯弯绕绕地跟到了Wade公寓的窗前，露出半个头悄悄观察着屋内的情形。  
Wade进门之后第一件事就是换上他的洞洞鞋，而后卸下了身后的武士刀放在沙发上，正当他转身去开灯的时候，卧室的窗户传来一阵巨响，像是被谁强制打开了似的，接着一阵冷风灌入，Wade感觉脸侧有物体飞速掠过，他赶忙摁下照明开关。  
狭小的公寓被照亮得一览无余，Wade看到了攀在他斜对面屋角上的Peter，手中还握着被蛛丝缠住的武士刀。  
   
Wade扯下头套，半眯着眼看着他，他想先听Peter解释。  
“Wade, 你的武器可没了。”Peter将他的武士刀缠成一团粘在公寓外的墙壁上，这个屋子里再没有纳米陶瓷纤维材料能割断他的蛛丝了。  
“蛛网头，你该祈祷我从不对未成年出手。”Wade赶忙跑到窗户旁边想拯救自己的武士刀，刚把头探出窗外就被从屋顶上跳下来的Peter一脚狠狠的踹了进去，Wade踉跄了几下跌坐在斜后方的床上。  
“然而事实是，你打不过我，Mr. Wilson.”趁Wade还摔得晕头转向时，Peter连续发射了蛛丝将他的双脚粘在地板上，接着从窗台上跃至Wade身前，完全无视他的挣扎，双手按住他的肩膀用力压倒在床上，左右又各发射了几串蛛丝，Wade的手腕被紧紧贴合在了墙壁上。  
“哈，蜘蛛力量真好用，对吧？”Wade猛烈挣扎了一波，实在无法牵动蛛丝半分，便自顾自地瘫倒在床上讽刺着Peter。  
就算是正面对抗，Wade都难有把握自己能战胜这个小孩，更别说还在不经意的情况下被偷袭了，蜘蛛力量可不是盖的。  
Peter没有理会他，自顾自地跨坐在Wade身上，今晚他可是要办正事的，现在他为刀俎，Wade为鱼肉，还不是他想干嘛就能干嘛。  
   
“你想做什么？”这个小孩的姿势让Wade闹钟警铃大作，Peter跨坐的位置正好是他的裆处，浑圆柔软的屁股隔着两层布料挤压着Wade的性器。  
“做爱做的事啊。”Peter朝他眨眨眼，一副恶作剧得逞的表情，“把我当成小孩，你会后悔的，Wade.”  
Peter扯开头罩，压了一下胸前的蜘蛛按钮，战衣松弛下来，挂在他的肩膀上，露出细削精致的颈线和锁骨，红蓝色的制服继续往下滑，接着便是精瘦的躯体，Peter的胸肌并没有非常壮实，大概是因为没有刻意去锻炼的原因，腰也比普通男性的细上好几圈，对Wade来说用盈盈一握来形容完全不过分，他一直在意淫蜘蛛侠那么贴身的战衣下面到底包裹着怎么样的肉体……   
Wade快被眼前的景致迷花了眼，把准备好的一连串要吐槽Peter的话都忘了，他忍不住咽下两口口水，Peter还能清晰看到他的喉结在滚动。  
Peter继续把战衣往下扯，直扯到剩下左腿小腿垂挂着一小截。  
“你……” Wade少有地说不出话了，因为他看到Peter居然在制服里面穿了——丁字裤！这跟他印象中的小孩形象相差太多了，但意外归意外，他不得不说黑色的丁字裤更衬得Peter肤白胜雪。Wade看不到Peter的屁股是怎样一番光景，但光靠想象Wade就觉得他的小兄弟快炸开了，他此刻只想扯断手上限制自己的蛛丝，好好揉几把近在眼前纽约第一翘臀。  
   
Peter被灼热的视线盯得有点脸红，但衣服都已经脱了，开弓没有回头箭的道理，他咬咬牙，动手开始解Wade的腰带。  
“我…..我是第一次，有做得不对的地方你要说。”Peter一边脱自己裤子一边谦虚求教的样子让Wade哭笑不得。  
Peter没有完全褪下他的裤子，只让他露出腰部到大腿根的一小节，他看到Wade的白色内裤下包裹着光看着就很够分量的东西，忍不住吞了口水。Peter想起这星期恶补的几部GV里的情节，一把撕碎了Wade的内裤——蜘蛛力量在这种时候显得特别好用。Wade爆着青筋的紫红色欲望在浓密的黑丛里弹了出来，吓他一跳。  
“你……怎么那么大？”Peter不经思考地开口，但他不知道，这句话让身下男人的兽欲暴涨了十倍。  
但Wade还是看着他不说话，他想看看这小孩能自己做到哪步。  
Peter身形稍往后移了一点，弯下腰含住了Wade的巨根，他看到视频里说如果不润滑一下会很疼的。Peter伸出舌尖灵巧地舔掠着铃口，Wade的尺寸真是异于常人，Peter把嘴都塞满了也只含住三分之二，而且还害得他口水也顺着嘴角流了下来。他学着视频里看到的样子像吸饮料一样吮吸着，双手也轻轻揉捏起Wade的囊袋。  
“我看你可不像第一次，小蜘蛛。”Wade快被他吸得爽死了，虽然手脚动不了，但腰胯还可以活动自如，他恶劣地顶了顶胯，让欲望更深地插入Peter的喉咙里。  
Peter的喉咙被猝不及防地顶了几下，他仰起头难受地咳出了眼泪，抬手擦拭着嘴角流出的津液，朝Wade怒目而视。  
迎着他的是雇佣兵得逞的眼神，Peter的火气蹭地冒上来，他决定不再用嘴给Wade做服务了。一把扯下自己的丁字裤，Peter将穴口对准Wade的肉棒，直直地坐了下去——  
“啊！”  
两人几乎同时发出惨叫，Peter尚未开发的后穴被巨根完全捅开，不知道是不是错觉，他的肠子好像都要被捅破了。他嘴唇发白，身体微微颤抖，眼角被逼出几滴泪水，全身的力气都被抽空，他跌倒在Wade的怀里，颤颤悠悠地喊着疼。  
然而Wade也没好到哪去，前戏都没做足就被这又紧又热的处男穴夹着，他的老二快要断了。  
“Wade…..Wade我好疼…..”Peter啜泣着诉苦，这一点也不符合他蜘蛛侠英武勇猛的形象，但后穴被强行撕开的痛楚真的比他受过的伤都要剧烈。  
“放松，蜘蛛宝宝……放松。”Wade自顾不暇，但还是轻声抚慰着初经性事的男孩，他本该趁机好好嘲讽Peter的不自量力，但被紧绞着自己肉棒的男孩用一双泛红的眼睛委屈地盯着，Wade就算是禽兽也说不出来，虽然他的形象跟禽兽差不多。  
Peter伏在Wade的胸膛上，大口穿着粗气，后穴紧咬着Wade的肉棒，进退两难。此刻的他真是对今晚的决定后悔极了，要是知道想变成Wade口中的大人要那么疼，他还是愿意暂且再多当一段时间的小孩。  
“小鬼？你现在有力气帮哥解开蛛丝吗？”Wade垂眸看着怀里的小孩，他整个人如履薄冰，挪动一寸都怕伤到了Peter。  
“你…..你别想跑….Wade…”Peter气若游丝地答道。  
“这是我家，我凭什么要跑？给我解开，我来帮你，ok?” Wade叹了口气，胸膛轻轻起伏着。小孩子果然冥顽不灵，还觉得占便宜的是自己呢。  
闻言，Peter撑着Wade的胸肌颤颤悠悠地爬过去扯开蛛丝，每移动一寸下身的痛楚就增加一分。即使在这种情况下，蜘蛛力量还是很强呢，Peter勾起苍白的唇，心里有点小得意。  
   
Wade甩了甩重获自由的双手，将Peter抱起来坐着，大掌覆在了他的两瓣臀肉上，轻轻掰开穴口，将肉棒缓缓移出了些许。  
Peter屁股的手感好到不可言喻，这简直是他摸过最丰腴最嫩软的臀部了，怪不得即使被包裹在蜘蛛战衣里，他的屁股还是那么扎眼得紧。  
“唔…Wade, 疼……”Peter还在细细抱怨，但他不能忽略的是后穴已经开始产生微妙的变化，原本干涩紧致的内壁渐渐化出水，他感觉到Wade的家伙紧紧贴附着内壁的每一个敏感处，酥麻的感觉让Peter无所适从。“好奇怪……唔啊…..”  
Wade保持托着Peter屁股的姿势，尽管他已经感觉到小孩后穴的变化，但Peter还喊着疼他就不敢有半分动作，肉棒被Peter渐渐松弛有度的内壁吸着，Wade的额头流下豆大的汗珠，他忍得真是够难受。  
“Wade, 你….哈啊…..动一动啊..”Peter把手攀上Wade的肩膀，内壁酥麻的感觉快把初经人事的他逼疯了，他催促Wade，自己先忍不住缓缓动起腰肢用后穴吞吐起灼热的欲望。  
“现在不疼了？嗯？”Wade得到准许，勾起嘴角调笑着男孩。他大力抓紧Peter的臀肉朝左右掰开，摆动着Peter的身体让肉棒开始粗暴地进入Peter的肉壁，他垂眸看着Peter胸前的两颗茱萸，不假思索地低头含住其中一颗，用舌尖舔舐吮吸。  
“不……啊啊….不许吸….嗯哈…..”Peter的后壁被猛烈进犯，内壁不断渗出津液，顺着体内的巨大流出穴口，胸口的敏感也被Wade撷在口中，乳尖传来的酥麻快感像一阵电流刺激着他全身发颤，Peter忍不住仰起修长的脖颈，眼角发红，他想要更多。  
Wade低头看了一眼他们的交合处，Peter的大腿根部被玉茎喷出的薄精和后穴溢出的肠液沾湿，泛着淫靡的光，他的紫红色巨龙不停在后穴挺进，Peter穴口的褶子被摩擦扯平，颜色也从开始的淡粉被操成深红色，还不断地淌出水，看起来像用后穴失禁了一样。Wade看得眼睛都红了，他大吼一声，加快了托住Peter臀部运动的频率，硕大的柱头不停刺激着Peter的敏感点。  
“慢点…..呜…..Wade, 求你…..嗯啊…！”Peter被快感折磨到神志不清，他主动将双腿开到最大迎合着Wade的侵占，圆润的脚趾随着抽插收缩又张开，后壁紧紧绞住肉棒，前端不经任何抚慰就颤抖着喷射出一股股稀薄的精水，他快被Wade操射了。  
“好，我慢点。”Wade邪邪地笑着，真的放慢了抽插速度，柱身缓慢地在穴口摩擦，Peter能更清晰地感受到内壁的敏感点是如何被贴附着挤压的，骚麻的后穴得不到满足，他忍不住扭了扭屁股，示意Wade快点。  
“Wade, 哈啊…..快点….操我。”Peter红着眼眶哀求地看着他，后穴的空虚感异常强烈，他为了得到满足口不择言地勾引着男人。  
 “你这都是跟谁学的？”男孩明明害羞得满脸通红，但为了快感出言勾引自己的模样落在Wade眼里，他只觉得全身的血液都跑到埋进男孩体内的巨根去了，Wade忍不住狠狠地顶了几下胯，引得Peter一阵呻吟。  
   
感受到脚上的蛛丝已经溶解了很多，Wade用力蹬了几下腿，强行将蛛丝扯开。双腿终于也获得了自由，他抓住男孩的腰翻了个身，将人压在自己身下。  
“你…..你怎么….”Peter瞪大通红的双眼惊讶道，他没想到这次的蛛丝那么快就溶解了。Peter把手圈在Wade的脖子上，突然放声大哭起来，眼泪流得满脸都是。  
“啧，你哭什么？小鬼就是麻烦。”Wade嘴上抱怨着，但双手却细心地帮Peter擦干眼角和脸颊上的水痕，他还没有大动作呢，小孩怎么先哭起来了？  
“Wade….你…呜….不要走….呜呜…”Peter哭得更凶了，他觉得Wade挣开蛛丝之后一定会逃走，想到这里，他双腿圈上Wade粗壮的腰，用力缩紧后壁夹紧对方的肉棒不想让Wade离开。  
“谁说哥要走了？”Wade哭笑不得，这小屁孩从一开始就担心自己想跑，自己怎么解释都不听。他惩罚性地用力顶了顶，将男孩紧致的后穴操开了些许，Peter忍不住呜咽出声。  
“那你….快点啊…..”Peter扭了扭胯示意道。  
Wade从来不知道这个满脸稚嫩的小东西在床上能放荡至此，他简直把清纯和诱惑完美结合了起来，Wade双手抓住Peter的大腿将它们压到头侧，开始新一轮的顶入抽插，这个姿势更方便肉棒进犯到肠壁的最深处。望着身下Peter双腿大开迎合自己操干的模样，Wade兽性大发，每一下抽插都深深顶入Peter的前列腺，更猛烈地刺激着Peter的花核，撞击着Peter脆弱的敏感点。  
   
“哈啊…..daddy…..嗯啊….”Peter只觉得穴里又酸又涨，性器在没有摩擦抚弄的情况下胀到了极致，每一次Wade顶入他的肠壁、深深插到底的时候他就爽得口不择言。  
“你叫我什么？”Wade停止了动作，这个小孩总能给他带来不一样的惊吓。  
“Daddy…..”临近高潮的快感倏然被阻断，Peter水光粼粼的眼瞳半是含羞、半是欲求不满地看着他，这是Peter在网上浏览到一些关于增加情趣的「妙招」，而且，确实有很多人说他像是Wade的儿子嘛。   
“你知不知道，说这种话会被我操死？”Wade霎时间血气上涌，他的眼神变得阴狠起来，一边抽着Peter白嫩的屁股一边更加用力地顶入肠壁， 每拍打一下，他就感觉到Peter的后壁在紧致收缩，将自己的肉棒夹得死紧，像是下一秒就要高潮了，Wade腾出右手，用指腹大力摩擦着Peter玉茎顶部的铃口。  
“嗯…..操死我…daddy....哈啊…..啊啊……！”在后穴被不断猛烈撞击和玉茎被玩弄的双重快感下，Peter的后壁剧烈收缩痉挛起来，颤抖着在Wade身下射出一股浓稠白浊，喷到了Wade的腹肌上。  
高潮过后，Peter把头偏过一旁，嘴巴无力地张开，眼泪和嘴角的津液顺着脖子流到锁骨，被压到头侧的两条腿疲软地垂着。  
Wade看着Peter失神的样子，俯下身子轻轻吻着他的侧脸，安慰着这个还在高潮余韵里的小鬼，但身下大力抽插的动作却没有停止，Peter是满足了，可他还没射呢。  
“你….你怎么….呜呜….不要了！”见身上的男人依旧雄风不倒的样子，Peter抗拒地推搡着Wade的胸膛，自己刚刚射过的疲软玉茎因为后穴的刺激又颤颤巍巍地站立起来。  
“是你说让daddy操死你的，纽约好邻居可不能说话不算话。”Wade坏心眼地采用一浅一深的抽插方式，缓慢退出之后又重重顶入，Peter的前列腺被硕大的柱头狠狠磨过，每次被这样弄一下，他就会缩进Wade的怀里全身痉挛。Peter的囊袋已经瘪了下去，但铃口还是颤悠悠地喷出几股薄精。  
“Wade…..哈啊…..你亲亲我啊…..”Peter用力支撑起身子，将小嘴贴在Wade的脸上胡乱啄来啄去，学校里的朋友都说恋人之间表达爱的方式就是亲吻，他想找到Wade的嘴巴，可是好难。  
坑坑洼洼的脸被两瓣温软的唇亲了个遍，Wade气急败坏地用手肘撑住身体，两只手把乱亲一气的小孩从自己脸上扯开。Peter盈满泪水眼睛不知所措地看着他，两片嫣红的唇瓣微微嘟起，像可口弹滑的果冻。  
“你他妈发什么情？” 不知道为什么，Wade突然冒起一股无名火。  
“你都….不亲我…..”Peter委屈极了，带着哭腔的尾音不满地控诉着，Wade似乎能看到他的小猫耳朵都耷拉下来了。  
今晚这个小孩是第几次这样勾引自己了？真是只不要命的小蜘蛛，Wade早就恨不得一口吃掉他了。他低下头擭住Peter的嘴唇，惩罚般地用力吮咬，狠狠地夺去Peter口腔中的空气。Peter快被亲到窒息了，他觉得自己的嘴唇已经被咬破出血，便用力捶打着Wade想把他推开。接吻根本一点都不美妙，Peter后悔极了。  
对Peter的嘴唇又亲又咬了将近两分钟，Wade终于肯大发慈悲地将人放开，两人嘴角还牵连着银丝。Peter如获新生地大口喘息着，他的下唇瓣被咬出嫣红的血丝，顺着唇纹渐渐渗出来，印在他的嘴唇上，像一颗娇艳欲滴的花芯。  
   
Wade觉得这样不够，他要给这个发浪的小蜘蛛一点教训。  
他环住Peter的腰将人抱起来，将他转了个身背对着自己圈在怀里，两只手穿过Peter的膝盖把他的双腿打开到最大。这个角度下，Peter一低头就能看到Wade在自己后穴进进出出的紫红色巨龙。  
“不要了….哈啊….不要….射了…呜呜…..”Peter握住自己的玉茎，想把它压下去，再这么射下去他真的不知道自己会射出什么。  
Wade一把拍掉他的手，色情地舔吮着他的耳垂，在他耳旁轻轻吹气道：“射不出来就射尿，哥喜欢看。”  
“不…..不要！哈啊…..求你….呜呜….Wade!”被操到失禁什么的，Peter根本想都不敢想。但Wade的肉棒依然在他的后穴用力抽插，Peter的敏感点被猛烈摩擦挤压，肠壁也在痉挛着收缩绞紧，渗出大量肠液沾湿了Wade的耻毛，交合处湿得一塌糊涂。Wade双目猩红，有节奏地律动着下身，他把Peter弯曲着的一条腿掰直起来，让后穴更大地张开，肉棒也更顺畅地进进出出。  
蜘蛛侠柔软的身体果然适合用来做这些事，Wade暗忖。感到肉棒渐渐坚硬到不能再涨大，Peter的内壁也开始缩紧，他知道这小孩又快要高潮了，便每一下都用力撞击到Peter的前列腺上。  
“Baby boy, 你把哥咬得这么紧，是不是想给哥生蜘蛛宝宝，嗯？”Wade低头一口咬住Peter的侧颈，惹得男孩低低抽噎了一声，这个小孩被操到爽的时候全身都泛着肉粉色，像一颗熟透的桃子，Wade想试试他尝起来是不是也那么甜。  
“是…..哈啊…..要给Wade…啊…..生孩子…..嗯啊…..”Peter的意识早就飞到九霄云外，他哪里还顾得上思考Wade的问题，只懂得顺着他的话说下去。他的大腿被分开到最大，在着Wade的进犯下无力地垂直。他白皙肉体完全光裸，而Wade穿戴整齐，全身上下只露出下体的肉棒，这种视差对比让Wade获得了强烈的背德感。他将双手抚摸上Peter的大腿根部，轻轻摩挲着，腿根细腻的皮肤被粗糙的皮质手套搔来搔去，Peter只觉得前端的肿胀感异常猛烈，前列腺鼓胀着像是要喷出什么，他的后穴收紧到极致，缠扰吸绞着Wade的肉棒。  
“小英雄要表演节目咯~”Wade吹了一声口哨，灼热的肉棒在Peter体内大力律动了十几下，一股浓精尽数喷射在内壁，源源不断地浇打在Peter的花核上。  
“不……哈啊…..不要……啊啊…..！”Peter被Wade抱在胸前，以小孩把尿的姿势被操到失禁了，一股淡黄色的液体在空中划过一条曲线，打湿了公寓的地板。Peter失控地甩着头想摆脱这股灭顶的快感，汗水和泪水将Wade胸前的制服沾得都湿透了。  
Wade将肉棒缓缓抽出，还抽出几根银丝牵连着Peter的蜜穴，这个动作又引得男孩轻轻发起抖来，他把头埋在Wade的颈窝里，不让自己呻吟出声。  
   
“Wade, 你是变态。”Peter闷闷地出声。  
“想霸王硬上弓的人可是你，小屁孩。”Wade将人圈在怀里，轻轻抚慰着Peter光裸的背。  
“不许再叫我小屁孩了！”  
“嗯？可你叫我daddy.”Wade嬉皮笑脸着用下巴去蹭Peter细软的棕发。  
“床上…..说的话不许当真…..”Peter偏侧过头，不想回忆刚才的放荡。  
“那什么话哥可以当真？”  
“什么话都别当真…..”Peter垂眸，他无论怎样改变不了Wade将自己当成小孩的事实。  
Wade好像看穿了他的心思一般，他捧着男孩的头让他与自己对视，“小蜘蛛好像很不喜欢我把你当成小孩？”  
并不是只有Peter这么想，Wade也跟他一样，认为他们两个是完全不同世界里的人。  
   
“我…..我不是因为心血来潮才说喜欢你的！”被说穿了青少年的心事，Peter有些激动，所有人都把他当小孩，Wade也是这样，所以才会觉得自己的感情不认真吧。  
“哥知道，哥知道了…..”Wade在Peter的额头上连续轻啄了好几下，“宝贝，你可能不爱听这些话，但我还是要说，哥只是一个又老又丑的牛油果，可你是一个朝气蓬勃的十四…..呃，十八岁青少年，我们之间…...差太多了。”  
 Peter的表情瞬间垮了，他扭动着想从Wade的怀抱里挣脱出来。都已经做到这个份上了，他还要拒绝自己，那就一别两宽吧。  
“甜心你先别急！我还没说完呢。”Wade被他蹭来蹭去，下身又起了反应，他用力圈紧手臂不让Peter挣开，天知道想要禁锢住一只小蜘蛛多困难。  
“我们之间相差很多，可我还是喜欢你。”  
Peter惊愕，他从来都不知道Wade也喜欢他。  
“所以只要你准备好了，我们时刻都可以在一起，ok?”  
   
   
第二天早晨，Wade被轰成一坨肉泥，摊在复仇者大楼楼顶曝尸。  
但那些都是后话了。  
   
   
Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读qwq


End file.
